Talk:Benchmarks
Comments? Fat-16 vs Fat-32 I was always bummed-out that my more expensive Transcend 150x card was always doggedly slow compared to a discount Dane-Elec 133x card. Shooting in high-speed burst I'd start getting the "busy" between shots after about 30-40 shots. Then I saw the FAT-16 formatted speed on the list here for the Transcend 4GB card and thought I'd try it. On one of the benchmark tests it actually surpassed the Dane-Elec card. Otherwise I was always getting speeds similar to those listed here for the FAT-32 Transcend 1GB card. Suffice to say, if anyone has a 4GB card, they might want to try the FAT-16 formatting on it, not only for the boot feature but for an extra 40% increase in speed. Here is another SD card Benchmark run for A620 I ran the Benchmark test with my A620 using a SanDisk Extreme III - 1Gb. Results: Write(RAW)= 9681 Write(Mem)= 9239 Write(64k)= 5104 Read(64k)= 6090 Can someone add this to this listed Benchmark results? Benchmark for my cards on A570IS 1.01a Camera - A570IS 1.01a Memory - SanDisc microSD 2.0GB CHDK - AllBest 50 Benchmark ran in Play mode. Flash-card W (raw) : 5523 W (mem) : 5273 W (64k) : 4085 R (64k) : 5914 Camera - A570IS 1.01a Memory - SanDisc Ultra II 2.0GB CHDK - AllBest 50 Benchmark ran in Play mode. Flash-card W (raw): 10718 W (mem): 10326 W (64k): 5872 R (64k): 5893 Adding summary Maybe we could add a small conclusion/summary, eg warning people that it is useless to buy a card faster than 66X with a DIGIC II camera, because it will never go faster than 10MB/s / 66X ? Cyril42e 22:14, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Dark frame subtraction Who says it doesn't matter? It matters, it doubles the exposure time! LjL 14:01, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Glossary/explanation of units * Are larger numbers 'better'? Are smaller numbers 'better'? (I know, it can be seen from kb/s that larger numbers are better, but I think it'd still help) * Maybe fill the background of the 'best' card in each camera green? 17:14, 16 January 2009 (UTC) 2 cards in PowerShot 710 IS Kingston 2GB normal (bought ~12/2008) w Raw 5058 w Mem 4726 w 64k 4369 r 64k 8070 Aldi microSD 2GB 20090507 w Raw 4840 w Mem 4568 w 64k 2849 r 64k 5769 I've tried to edit the Benchmark-page but it didn't show up, could someone with wiki-experiance add it, please. Michael Powershot SX100 results (4 cards) 0.9.8-766 A couple of results, if someone knows how to update them to the list ;) kingston MicroSD 2GB, fat16, FW:c 6964,6864,6068,9153 Lexar MicroSD, fat16 FW:c 2GB 6600,5585,5516,6527 Sandisk Ultra II, MicroSD 1 GB, fat16, FW:c 10201,10872,6942,6501 Pny Optima SDhc 80x 4GB fat32, FW:c 8781,7402,6113,6475 Juh@ 18:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) *done. Fe50 06:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) A590is Camera - A590IS 1.01b Memory - Panasonic SD class 4 2.0GB Benchmark ran in Play mode. Flash-card W (raw): 6195 W (mem): 5585 W (64k): 4905 R (64k): 9051 08:31, January 12, 2010 (UTC) S3 IS - 8GB Kingston SDHC Camera - S3 IS 1.00a  Memory - Kingston 8.0GB , FAT32  Benchmark ran in Play mode. Flash-card  W (raw): 7310  W (mem): 6089  W (64k): 2951  R (64k): 5688 21:04, January 30, 2010 (UTC) MacAndreas